


Everybody Wants To Rule the World

by chaoticwafflebaby



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:42:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28573215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaoticwafflebaby/pseuds/chaoticwafflebaby
Summary: Ophelia and Jasper Moriarty-Moran are the children of the two most dangerous men in London. This is the collected archive of their adventures together.These are oneshots of things that actually happened when me and my friend reality shifted to a reality where we're MorMor children.
Relationships: Mycroft Holmes & Greg Lestrade, Sebastian Moran/Jim Moriarty, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! This is my first published fanfic so please be gentle! This is based off actual events ive experienced in the BBC sherlock reality as Jim Moriarty's biological daughter.

"Who are you?" 

"Aw, baby Holmes can't solve this mystery?" She grins. 

He cocks his gun. "Tell me."

A laugh escapes her lips. Even her laugh is calculated, planned. "Poor little Hamish," she takes another step toward him. "Dying of curiosity, no way to find out," two more steps. "Sherlock Holmes's boy can't step up to his daddy's standards," closer again. "Or can you?" She closes the space between them, and puts her forehead right against the barrel of the gun. 

"I'll do it," he threatens. "I'll pull this trigger and kill you right here."

"No you won't," she smirks. "Because if you kill me now, you won't get to know who I am. I'll tell you, if you tell your daddies to come out of hiding."

"How did you-"

"Because I do," she cuts him off. "So, do you accept my offer?" 

Slowly, shakily, he lowers his gun. "Come out, dads." 

Sherlock and John step out, both holding guns at the girl. 

"Step away." 

"Oh Sherlock, I'm not going to hurt him," she tilts his head up with the tips of her fingers. "Not yet, anyway," another smirk graces her face. "It'd be a pity to have to ruin this face, wouldn't it? I might just drag him into the web." 

"I'd never join you." Hamish spits out. 

"Even when your sister has?" At the family's confused looks, Ophelia grins. "Come out, my dear!" 

Rosie walks out of the door Ophelia came from, looking angelic as ever. "Hello dads, Hamish."

John grabs Ophelia by the front of her expensive shirt. "What have you done to her?" 

A chuckle leaves her lips. "Nothing. Your darling daughter has been working for me for nearly a year." Her chuckle becomes a laugh. "Aw, he's confused. Holmes, your man certainly isn't as bright as you make him out to be." 

The doctor, still looking lost, releases the young girl. She brushes herself off dramatically. 

"Isn't this fun? A big, happy family reunion. I should have brought flowers," Ophelia says mockingly. "Well say goodnight."

Gunshots ring out, and the lights flicker off. And when they're back on, the girls are gone.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little background: this is a bit past Reichenbach, and Ophelia now runs the criminal empire.

"Mr Grigoryev." Ophelia approaches the man. "How's the knee?"

The Russian scowls. "Miss Moriarty. The knee is fine. You want to bring attention to my injury, make me seem weak? Don't worry about knee. You worry about me."

"Oh, do I need to worry?" Ophelia asks in a lazy tone. "And I thought we were here to have a pleasant conversation..."

"Hmph. A pleasant conversation with you I think is dangerous game. Like - cupcake in a beartrap," Mr Grigoryev grunts.

"Cupcake in a beartrap!" Ophelia cackles. "I love it! Do you mind if I use it?"

He grunts again. "Makes no difference to me."

Ophelia's smile disappears, replaced by a mocking pout. "Mr Grigoryev, you hurt me. How ever will we come to an agreement if one party doesn't trust the other?"

Mr Grigoryev heaves an impatient sigh. "Enough... You want to talk business or play little games?"

Ophelia raises an eyebrow. "Darling, this was your idea to begin with. So I'll leave that up to you... What would you prefer, my dear? Business?" She smiles sharply. "Or a little game?" Her eyes flash with a wild glee that Jasper knows all too well from his chess games against her. That look, that glint in her eye that means she has a plan: the one that means she sees an opening. The wheels in her head are turning, he can practically see it.

To her, every deal, every job, is a big, elaborate chess game. A game. That's all it is to her. And right now, she has Grigoryev in check. If he doesn't make the right move, that check will become a checkmate. She'll win, which never means anything good for the losing side.

A grin plays on the teen girl's lips, as Mishka "the bear' Grigoryev explains what he needs. Government files. Their information. Simple enough.

"And what about the payment?" She asks.

"Money will not be problem. Name your price."

"10 mil." She says casually. "In cash. I don't take checks."

The man's stoic face twitches at the number. "5. No more."

"Then I guess you won't be getting the information you need." She turns on her heel. "Boys, let-"

"6 million." He interrupts.

"It's 10 or nothing." She turns back around.

"I could get the information from someone else for far cheaper."

"And they will either give false information or get you caught." She scoffs. "You would waste your money on amateurs that will spend it on cheap liquor and cigarettes?"

"What makes you so different from them?"

Ophelia narrows her eyes and steps close to the man. Leaning into his ear, she says in a soft whisper, "I never make mistakes."

Her playful act is gone. There's a cold glint in her eye that says very clearly for her every threat she has on the tip of her tongue.

"Fine. We will give you money after we get the information."

"I don't do post-job payments. It's up front, in cash. Have it ready by Tuesday. I'll text you the location."

Without another word, she turns and beckons for her men to follow. The group obeys and walks in a small huddle around her and escorts her into the car. Jasper drives the one she's in, along with Whitlock, her other bodyguard. The other four men follow in another car.

Once they arrive at the huge building owned by the Moriarty's, they head to the top floor, her office.

Ophelia sits at the large desk and leans back into the chair. After a moment of silence, she nods and props her feet up on the oak desk.

"Good job tonight boys. The money will be in your bank accounts by tomorrow night." She waves them off. "Go home, get some sleep."

Once the other five have shuffled out of her office, she groans.

"You hated that." Jasper states.

"Observant as ever, brother dear." She rubs her forehead with her slender fingers. "Fuck, that Grigoryev bastard can get off his high horse and shove it up his ass."

"So the job isn't easy?"

She waves her hand. "No, no, that's simple. I'll just get the guys in the parliament to put some of the files onto a hard drive and pass it over. I just fucking hate him."

"So why haven't you killed him yet?"

"Do you think he would still be alive if he wasn't useful to me?"

"Fair point."

The girl stands up. "Let's go home, dad's probably waiting."

"Or drinking again." Her brother mutters, earning a glare from his twin.

They drive home in silence and enter the manor, surprised to see their father in the kitchen, rather than on the couch nursing a whiskey. He is in an apron, a cigarette in his mouth, and the smell of baked goods fills the house.

"No alcohol today?" Ophelia asks, albeit bitterly.

"Trying to get back on my feet." Sebastian replies.

With a nod, Ophelia goes upstairs, and returns 15 minutes later in her pyjamas and fresh out of the shower. She quickly grabs a cigarette from the pack on the table, pulls out a lighter, and inhales deeply. She doesn't like smoking on jobs, unless they're travel jobs and business deals.

"Rough night?" Sebastian asks gently.

"Bastard tried to cut the price to half." She scowls at the thought. The smug look of Grigoryev's face - ugh.

Sebastian raises his eyebrows amusedly. "Half, how offensive." His tone is light and almost sarcastic, but affectionate. It's the same voice he'd use for Jim. Used, anyway.

"You should have seen her, though! She was super serious and threatening, and it was dope as fuck." Jasper gives their father a rundown of the night excitedly as Ophelia finishes her cigarette and downs a cup of water.

Their father places a slice of lemon poundcake in front of both twins, and a small cup of whiskey in front of Jasper. He hands Ophelia a fresh glass of seltzer and some melatonin.

She mumbles a thanks and takes the pill, and then takes a bite of the cake.

After a frankly exhausting day of planning and dealing with Grigoryev, Ophelia is tired. Finishing the cake, she receives a hug from Sebastian and heads up to bed, the melatonin taking effect. Once she's in bed and the pets are nestled beside her, she's fast asleep.


End file.
